


Too Shy To Say, But I Hope You Stay

by midnightwriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bar, Daryl Dixon is Bad at Feelings, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "Maggie said something and the guy just ignored her. That pissed Daryl off. But when the guy grabbed Long Hair Regular's arm, it was too much. He would not stand still and watch violent men getting what they wanted, he had done that through most of his life with his father and brother. Not anymore."Daryl helps Jesus deal with unwanted advances from a drunk guy. Jesus now wants to be nice to him and Daryl just wants to be left alone.





	Too Shy To Say, But I Hope You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a no apocalypse AU and didn't find the exact fic I wanted, so I was forced to write it, obviously.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate if you point mistakes and typos!

Daryl was quietly sitting at the end corner of the bar, back to the bathrooms, hidden from view, located in the best spot to observe the whole place and pretend he was interacting without having to actually interact. Maggie, the waitress on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays nights knew him enough to keep the beers coming and never exchange more than a few words. She would usually deny anytime someone wanted to buy Daryl a beer and initiate a conversation, saying he was taken and giving at look meaning she would not oppose to violent methods to stop people from bothering him. Not that Daryl knew that, he just assumed that nobody would buy him drinks. Ever.

For the past almost twenty minutes he had been observing this random guy flirting with Long Hair Regular (he didn't know the name of the guy, just that he had long hair, was a regular and also Maggie's friend from college). The guy had been trying to get Long Hair Regular's attention, sent him a drink and now was getting up to talk to him. From what Daryl observed, Long Hair Regular didn't want anything to do with this guy and was trying to be polite at rejecting him but the guy didn't take the hint.

He couldn't hear their conversation because there was too much noise (drunk people spoke too loud for his taste) but the guy was insisting and annoying. Maggie said something and the guy just ignored her. That pissed Daryl off. But when the guy grabbed Long Hair Regular's arm, it was too much. He would not stand still and watch violent men getting what they wanted, he had done that through most of his life with his father and brother. Not anymore.

He stood up fast and walked over there. He held the guy's wrist, making him let go of Long Hair Regular's arm.

"This is none of your business," the guy told him.

"Yeah, it is, he's with me," Daryl sat next to Long Hair Regular while he violently let go of the guy's wrist. "Sorry it took me this long to get here. Got held up at work," he pretended to apologize to Long Hair Regular.

Looking him up close for the first time, Daryl noticed the beautiful blue eyes that were confused for a moment, then understanding and even warm.

"No problem, Daryl!"

He wished he could ask how the fuck Long Hair Regular knew his name since they had never talked to each other before, but he would have to wait until the annoying guy left to ask.

"What ya still doing here?" He snarled at the guy, who still was standing there, holding his hurt wrist. The guy thought about making trouble but whatever he saw in Daryl's eyes was enough to make him give up. He was murmuring some swear words to himself and left the place.

"Thank you," Long Hair Regular said, eyes clear and honest.

Daryl, who wasn't very good at handling thankfulness, just ignored it and asked: "How the fuck do you know my name?"

"Oh, Maggie told me."

"Yeah," she intervened. "Jesus always comes here and sees you lurking in the shadows. I had to explain to him that you were happy like that and didn't want to be bothered."

Daryl simply nodded, accepting the explanation. Then his mind registered the name she used for Long Hair Regular. "Jesus? Your name's Jesus?"

"No," he chuckled. "It's Paul, Paul Rovia, but all my friends call me Jesus... Because of the hair and the beard."

"Ain't calling you Jesus," Daryl said gruffly and was intrigued by how it only made Paul's eyes shine brighter.

"This means you're planning on being my friend?"

That sparkle in his eyes? Pure mischief! Daryl knew better than to give attention to that feeling in his stomach and answered a resolute no before going back to his original seat.

Paul kept stealing glances at his direction for the rest of the night anyway, that same sparkle in his eyes. Daryl tried to ignore it and pretend he couldn't feel that look burning his skin, but he could, he definitely could, so he paid for his beers, left the usual tip for Maggie and left. He also ignored it when he heard Paul's voice saying goodbye.

#####

In the following three weeks, Daryl went to the bar as usual. The difference was that Paul was always there, saying hi and goodbye whenever Daryl walked in and out of the place. He kept stealing glances and Daryl kept pretending he couldn't see it. This was stressing Daryl because the bar used to be a good place to relax after work and Paul was making it stressful. Daryl hated social interactions, he hated feeling lost and awkward among normal people. He was tired of that feeling and decided to confront Paul and make him stop.

"Can you stop that?" Daryl's voice wasn't friendly.

"Stop... what?" Paul had the audacity to ask.

"This," he waved around and hoped it was enough of an explanation. He never claimed to be good with words. By the look Paul was giving him, he knew he would have to explain things better. This was what he hated most about people, he had to talk to them so they could understand him. That was the reason his friendship with Rick worked up so well, one look and his friend knew exactly what he was thinking, ever since they met they had this sort of wordless connection that made things easier.

"You talking to me."

"I never talk to you, Maggie doesn't allow me to. I literally just say hi."

"Yeah, well, stop that."

Paul seemed he was about to talk back, but gave up and nodded, shoulders down. "Okay."

As Daryl was walking away from him, though, he added: "I just wanted to be nice. You were nice to me, helping me with that creep and I wanted to be nice in return."

"That's why I hate being nice to people," he said grumpily. "I ain't need your niceness, just didn't want that guy hurting you."

The sparkle of mischief was back in those blue orbits.

"Even if I appreciate your chivalry, Daryl, I can defend myself." Daryl snorted at this. "What? You think I can't defend myself?"

"Not being rude, man, but you weigh less than a paperweight."

Maggie, who had been ignoring the client's calls and observing their interaction, laughed at that. Paul seemed outraged by both Daryl's words and her laugh.

"I'm a black belt in martial arts," he said matter of factly. Daryl didn't believe that. At all.

"It's true," Maggie said. "He got some pretty sick moves."

"Then why didn't you hit that asshole in the face?" It would've avoided a lot of trouble for Daryl in these past weeks.

"Martial arts is not about violence."

"Yeah, it is."

"It's about having control over your body and temper. It would be a pretty ass move if I used it to break that guy's nose. He was drunk, he couldn't fight back. And you know that because you didn't hit him either. And I'm guessing you could've fucked up his face with arms like that." His tone became lower and smooth, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jesus, behave," Maggie warned.

Paul looked Daryl up and down, feigning innocence, then turned to Maggie. Daryl's cheeks were burning. Feeling displaced, he went out to light up a cigarette and clear his mind. It sounded absurd even to himself but he was almost sure that Jesus was flirting with him.

He dropped the cigarette and left, too troubled even a for a smoke now.

#####

Next time he went to the bar (and that was almost two weeks later), Rick was with him. Rick had two kids and a wife, and a job with demanding hours as the sheriff, so he wasn't able to join Daryl very often. Most of their time together was spent at Rick's house, where Daryl could play with the kids and drink too much with him and his wife, Michonne, who was the district attorney and also had a very demanding job. Daryl was often used as a nanny for their kids, three years old Judith, and Carl, who was almost eighteen now and didn't need a baby sitter but still enjoyed Daryl's company to watch scary movies.

"Rick! Long time, no see," Maggie greeted, a smile on her face.

"Hey, there, Maggie. How's your dad?"

"Ignoring the doctor's orders and still working on that damn farm every day," she complained.

Daryl didn't know her father but Rick had helped him when they had people stealing their cows. Rick's job could get weird. Feeling out of the water as the two started to talk about her family and the farm, Daryl looked around, trying to distract himself from that feeling. That was when his eyes locked on blue ones.

Paul was dancing to whatever tune was playing, two other men were dancing next to him, they seemed to be friends and Daryl thought he had seen them around before. But once their eyes locked, Paul's smiled that Cheshire cat smile of his and it made him very nervous. However, he couldn't look away, which was a mistake because Paul interpreted that as a good reason to approach him. Alarm bells were ringing in his ears and he simply couldn't move away, watching Paul getting close the same way one would keep staring at two cars about to crash and being unable to do something about it.

"Hello, handsome," Paul greeted and Daryl chose to remain silent. Less chance to say something stupid if his mouth was closed. "See you're still a talker."

"Daryl, a talker? Are the pigs flying too?" Rick interrupted. Bless his friend for knowing when Daryl didn't know what to say or do.

"Tell me about it, he actually told me to stop saying hi to him," Paul was honest-to-god pouting.

"Did he?"

Oh, no, Daryl knew that tone from Rick, it was his 'I'm having fun with it, let's see how far it goes' not the 'let's ignore this asshole' that Daryl had been expecting.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and feigned innocence.

"And how do you know Daryl?"

Oh, no, now he was starting a conversation with Paul.

"Daryl rescued me from a drunk asshole a few weeks ago."

"That sounds like Daryl," Rick touched and squeezed his shoulder, proud flowing from his voice.

"A gentleman, isn't he?" Maggie barged in the conversation. She was both complimenting and mocking him, and if looks could kill, she would've dropped dead from the way Daryl was looking at her.

"Shut up! All of you!"

Rick, being the son of a bitch he was, gave him a look and completely ignored his request. Traitor.

"I'm Rick, Daryl's friend."

"I'm Jesus. Paul really, but my friends call me Jesus." They shook hands.

"Any friends of Daryl are my friends too," Rick said and Daryl felt the need to stop him right there.

"He ain't my friend."

"No?" Rick questioned, raised an eyebrow and seemed to be having way too much fun with this. Paul's smile diminished, hiding his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"No. I just helped him and he started talking to me."

"How rude of him to assume that," Rick deadpanned. Daryl's eyes were on Rick's. they were having a whole conversation that didn't require words.

Daryl was trying to understand why Rick was betraying him like this, and Rick was telling him that there was no reason to be rude to the guy. Daryl tried to say Paul was a dick and Rick arched his eyebrow even more, challenging Daryl to tell him exactly why Paul was a dick.

"He's a hipster," Daryl answered out loud, making Paul and Maggie confused, considering the rest of the conversation hadn't been said out loud.

"Well, Paul, it was nice meeting you. We'll go sit over there," Rick pointed to an empty table on the back, "and if you want to join us, it'd be our pleasure."

They shook hands and some of that brightness was back in Paul's face. They grabbed the beers Maggie gave them and followed to the table.

"What was that, man?" Daryl wasn't happy.

"C'mon, Daryl, the guy practically had heart eyes on his face while looking at you. Give the guy a chance."

"I don't wanna give him no chance. I just want to be left alone."

He drank half of his beer in one gulp, avoiding Rick's gaze. He half hoped that Paul would not accept Rick's invitation and the other half really hoped he would. That prick was making him confused.

They contemplated their beers in silence for some time, then they started talking about the kids. Judith made a drawing at school that was beautiful and Rick showed him pictures. And Carl was now captain of the basketball team and they were both beaming with pride when Jesus, and the two guys that were dancing with him earlier, approached their table.

"Jesus," greeted Rick, "got tired of dancing?"

"Something like that... These are Eric and Aaron, my friends."

"Nice to meet you," the two said in unison and Rick nodded, shaking hands with them too.

"Please, sit down," Rick offered and Daryl sent him another betrayed look.

Rick, the asshole, moved his chair to be sure that Paul would sit next to Daryl. He was going to end this friendship after this. This traitorous behavior wouldn't be accepted.

The four men talked easily between them, introducing themselves. Daryl was very unresponsive, occasionally nodding and grunting a yes or no to more direct answers. This made Rick start talking for him. If Daryl didn't elaborate on an answer, Rick would do it for him.

Through this, they found out Eric worked in IT, Aaron and Paul were pursuing a master's degree; Aaron in psychology and Paul in anthropology, which he described as utterly useless in helping to pay the bills, so he taught martial arts to kids as a day job. The two knew Maggie from college and had been friends for years. Also, Eric and Aaron had been together for years and would get married in two months.

Rick congratulated them on their wedding and told them he was a sheriff, he also told them that Daryl worked as a mechanic and volunteered in a dog shelter, helping to train dogs that were rescued from abusive homes and dog fighting. The three marveled at him, impressed. Daryl hated it, he hated the attention. Rick also showed pictures of his kids and Michonne, which was the only part of this conversation that Daryl didn't oppose.

When Aaron and Eric left for home and Rick went to the bathroom, Paul spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Daryl had been the rude one for the whole evening. He wouldn't admit that but he knew it.

"For intruding in your night out with Rick. I just- I saw a chance to actually get to know you and I couldn't resist it. But you seemed uncomfortable the whole night, so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright," he found himself saying before he could think better of it. "It's all Rick's fault, he's the one that invited you over."

"Yeah... I'm going to- I'm going. Goodnight, Daryl."

He had none of that energy or that playful smile on his face, and Daryl felt bad for it. Paul had been very nice and so had his friends. He was playing with his hands, staring at them, when Rick got back on the table.

"Where's Jesus?"

"He just left."

"Daryl," Rick had his sheriff voice on and Daryl felt compelled to look at him and pay attention, "you know I love you like a brother, right? But you're being an idiot. What's the problem with Jesus? And don't tell me he's a hipster again."

Daryl shrugged. He knew the problem was him, not anyone else.

"He's too pretty," he answered and his heart raced at admitting that.

"I don't see how that's a problem, but go on."

"He's too pretty for me. And he's got a damn college education. And he's nice and talks to people and smiles and all that."

"Daryl," Rick touched his fidgeting hands, "you're a good looking guy. And smart. And kind. And really fun to be around when people get to know you. You just have to let them get to know you. Remember when we met and I had to practically order you to be my friend?"

Daryl's lip curved upwards slightly, remembering that day all those years ago when Rick barged into the shop and said they were going out for beers that night and he expected to see Daryl there at eight. After Rick had helped him with Merle's arrest and Daryl had helped him with his car breaking in the middle of the highway at night, Rick felt compelled to be friends with him. After some reluctance, friendship with Rick had been the easiest relationship Daryl ever had in life. And the first person he told out loud he was gay.

"Not everyone sees your closed off pose and thinks that you're just shy, they just assume you don't like them. And I know is none of my business but you should give this guy a chance. He seemed to really like you, even if you weren't being nice to him."

"Maybe he's a masochist," Daryl added, dry but trusting Rick to see it for the joke it was.

"Maybe he is. But you'll only know that if you get to know the guy."

They both sipped their beers in silence, conversation finished. Rick knew Daryl needed some time and quiet to process their conversation and was giving it to him. Moments later, Daryl stood up.

"I'll see if Maggie knows where he went."

"You do that. I'll go home before Judith goes to bed."

"Say goodnight for me," Daryl said, already on his feet and feeling energized, adrenaline pumping through his body as if he was about to run a marathon.

As he approached the counter, he saw Rick passing by him and leaving the place.

"Where's Paul?" He timidly asked. Maggie gave him a once over.

"Why? Are you planning on ignoring him some more?" He had never been at the receiving end of one of her annoyed looks but he guessed he deserved it. He had hurt her friend.

"Nah. I want to apologize," he said honestly and, after some more scrutiny, she seemed to believe him.

"He's gone home. But he'll be here tomorrow night if you really want to apologize." Her tone was a warning to not fuck this up or she would fuck him up.

He left the bar and went home, wondering if the adrenaline would keep running through his body enough to keep him brave until tomorrow night.

#####

The next day, Daryl went to the bar once again. If he tried to look nicer than usual by wearing a new shirt and his recently washed vest and even combed his hair a bit, that was nobody business but his own. He was feeling giddy and stupid and thinking over every single stupid thing he ever did in these past thirty-something years of his life. He felt sick and as he was about to go back home and throw up, Paul walked in.

Their eyes met and it was weird how this always happened, almost as if they were unconsciously looking for each other even in a place full of people. Daryl looked away, afraid that even from that distance Paul would be able to read all of his thoughts and feelings just by looking at him.

Paul greeted Maggie and gave a nod to Daryl, he chose his usual stool and Daryl sat down next to him, elbows touching only light enough to get Paul's attention. Paul seemed intrigued by it, staring half amused and half confused at Daryl.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Paul smiled, big, bright and honest. It warmed Daryl's heart to know he hadn't screwed up that much last night. Maybe Daryl even smiled a little bit in response, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Maggie brought them beer and spent the rest of the night stealing glances to the two, without interrupting. Most of the night consisted of Paul talking and Daryl silently listening, watching his facial expression in awe. He still couldn't understand how someone this pretty and this normal could be interested in him. Sometimes, Paul would turn the conversation to him, asking questions and enjoying Daryl's general grumpiness, laughing at it even. Their elbows and knees would often touch without them noticing.

"Boys, it's time to leave, the bar is closing," Maggie announced and they were both startled to notice the passage of time.

"Do you want a ride home, Maggie?" Daryl asked because he had taken her home other times before, she shared a car with her little sister Beth and didn't always have a ride home.

"No need. Glenn's picking me up today."

"Glenn? The guy you punched in the library?" Paul seemed surprised.

"He's a nice guy, actually. And I didn't mean to punch him, I wanted to punch his friend!" She defended herself. "And we talked after I apologized, he asked me out... And he's going to pick me up."

"Nice!" Paul and Maggie high-fived.

"But do you know who needs a ride, Daryl? Jesus. Jesus doesn't own a car. He'll have to go all the way to his apartment, where he lives alone, on foot. So sad."

Her fake air of innocence wasn't fooling anyone and Daryl noticed that Paul was blushing. He honestly thought it was impossible to cause that reaction on him.

"I'll give you a ride," he told Paul, who recovered from his blushing and replaced it with a smile, easy like that.

They said their goodbyes to Maggie and walked out of the establishment. It was warm but the chilly wind of the night air made it more bearable.

Daryl stopped in front of his bike and got on it. He only had one helmet and gave it to Paul, who got on the bike and curled up against Daryl.

"You afraid of motorcycles?" Daryl inquired considering how close Paul was pressing himself against him.

"No. Just taking advantage of the situation," he laughed and Daryl was thankful that Paul couldn't see his face because he probably was as red as a tomato.

Paul gave directions to his current address and Daryl followed them silently. If he thought too much about the usual implications of going to his house, he would probably drive them into a three or something. He decided to focus on the sound of Paul's voice and how he felt warm, firm, and comfortable behind him.

The building Paul living in had seven floors and looked old, and probably was still better than Daryl's place. Daryl parked in front of it and Paul got out, handing the helmet to Daryl. The air around them was charged, the sort of energy that surrounded people in those moments before making big life-changing decisions.

"Do you want to come in?"

His tone was playful, his sparkling eyes only making Daryl's hand sweat more. He wasn't the type to meet people and then come over to their houses for sex. He wasn't the type to meet people. Period. And all the sexual encounters he had had always been impersonal; in bars, clubs, cars, never their homes.

"We don't have to have sex, you know?" Paul told him, probably sensing his discomfort and making an effort to keep his tone light. "We can just make out. Some first base stuff. Maybe second."

The way he started to comically wiggle his eyebrows almost made Daryl laugh.

"Maybe next time."

It sounded like a promise even to his ears.

"As long as there is a next time, I'm okay with it."

"There's a next time."

"Awesome! Tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

"I gotta work tomorrow, at the shelter," he explained. He wanted to make it clear that he wanted this and wasn't just coming up with excuses.

"That's unfair, I could tell you to ditch work but I cannot tell you to ditch those poor abandoned puppies."

After a few seconds of silence, while both men seemed to be refusing to let that night end, he added: "Will you at least message me tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Ok, then."

Paul turned to leave but immediately turned back and gave two steps in Daryl's direction, stopping less than two inches away from him. He looked into Daryl's eyes, looking for something that Daryl hoped he would find.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he announced before gluing their lips together. Daryl didn't have much time to react to it because it was short and sweet and not very deep. "For more of that, you'll have to ditch the puppies."

"Prick," they were both smiling at each other, still refusing to end that night, so there was no bite behind the word.

Pau gave another peck on his lips and turned to his building. Daryl stood there, sitting on his bike and observing until he could no longer see him inside. Then, he stood there a couple of minutes more, resisting the urge to touch his lips like a high school boy after his first kiss.

He put the helmet on and left, thinking about Paul's eyes and laugh and voice and hair and lips. He groaned at nothing, knowing that tomorrow he would have to report all of that to Rick and admit his friend was right. He was not looking forward to that, but he was looking forward to messaging Paul as soon as he got home and to everything that would come after that. For the first time in his life, he was hopeful for something good and not expecting the worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Come Out and Play" by Billie Eilish.
> 
> This was silly but I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! =D


End file.
